


[Flying on] Angel's wings

by Hermione_Jean_Burt0n



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Supernatural
Genre: Action/Adventure, F/M, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-26
Updated: 2019-11-05
Packaged: 2020-02-04 20:09:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18611638
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hermione_Jean_Burt0n/pseuds/Hermione_Jean_Burt0n
Summary: A newly revived Harry Potter finds himself in the middle of a second underground war: A war between Angels and Demons.





	1. Spells, angels and humans

**Author's Note:**

> ok, so this is my first works on here. I have others that I will eventually start to upload but for the moment, please, let me get used to using Ao3. Please, read and review as this does actually have deceased characters from Supernatural in it. I loved Anna when she played a part in it and am still upset about Balthazar.

It was a dark, rainy day in Kansas, America, Earth. Deep underground, the Souls of Hell, otherwise known as demons, were amassing to do battle with their ever-present enemies, the Angelic, Heavenly Host. Some felt confident that with the low numbers that Heaven had, they would be able to finally defeat them and send them running back above with their wings between their legs and a huge loss hanging over them. The demons just hoped that they didn’t run into one angel, an angel more formidable than any other.

That angel’s name? Well, Castiel, of course.

 

The spell was set up. Castiel looked on nervously in the underground bunker as his friend, brother and comrade, Balthazar checked over the alignment of their tools and picked up a needle and syringe, turning to face him.

“You’re sure that this will work?” He asked, looking over at the altar and the small doll that he’d picked up from a darkened nest. Balthazar sighed as he came forward and pushed Cas’s head aside, exposing the neck and pricked the flesh, inserting the needle as he replied, “For the fifth time, don’t keep doubting me, Cas. And hold still. This is delicate enough without you screwing it up.”

He pushed back the plunger and drew out a bright, icy blue light that thrummed with power as Castiel groaned slightly. Stopping when he’d filled the device up to a third of the way, Balthazar took it out and put the light into a small vial as Castiel healed his neck and hesitantly took the needle, looking at it dubiously as Balthazar glared.

“The spell requires us both to sacrifice something of ours and hers to bring her back, Cas.” He said, grunting as the needle went into his neck and was pulled out after a few seconds. Instantly healing his wound, Balthazar checked and rechecked over the arrangement of the crystals and held out the doll.

Castiel immediately turned away as he recognised the traces of power the doll held and guilt-racked through his body at the memory of the last time he had seen her. It was only after she had died that he had realized that she had been trying to help stop the Apocalypse.

“Cas?” Balthazar paused in checking over everything as a small wave of guilt and sadness came over him and looked over. Going over, he gently pressed the doll into his hands and put a hand on Castiel’s shoulder, gently squeezing it, “Cas, she was angry and tried to take matters into her own hands. You remember what she was like before; she’d lock herself in her nest for days on end when she was that way out. You can’t keep blaming yourself, little brother.”

Cas looked down and stroked the small toy gently, “This came from her nest, Balthazar. She may miss it if it works.”

“I’m sure she’ll be more grateful at being alive than dead,” Balthazar told him, “The spell calls for a trace of the intended’s Grace as well as a sacrifice to help bring them back. Without that, we could call anyone back.”

As he said this, he lit a bowl of Holy oil and looked at Cas as he stood by his brother, holding the doll gently and close to him, “Okay, we ready?”

Cas nodded and watched as Balthazar’s eyes started to glow with power as he chanted, _“E_ _t videtis et surgere meum amicum sentio. vivat amicus adhuc semel,_

“ _U_ _t gratia mea: ut meum ac vestrum sacrifícium, mi amice me inveniet eam et vivet adhuc.”_ Balthazar motioned for Castiel to throw the doll into the fire as he did the with the two vials, breaking the glass and burning the grace and holy oil together as a wind blew around them and the power built up. Balthazar didn’t seem unfazed by this as he continued, _“_ _Petrus reversus evigilare FACIATIS!”_

With the last word shouted, light exploded into the room as Balthazar and Cas were thrown back away from the fire and hit the wall behind them. Sliding down where he’d hit, Cas blinked and sighed as he looked at the empty space in front of them as the fire burned on. Looking at one another as his eyes faded, Balthazar tensed slightly as footsteps thundered down outside the room and two men, one taller than the other, burst into the kitchen, armed with blades that appeared to be longer than a dagger but shorter than a full-sized sword. Both weapons glistened brightly in the flames on the table as the taller of the two looked around, lowered his blade and saw the two angels watching them from the floor.

“What the hell, you two?” He asked, going forward and helping Balthazar up as the other man helped Cas onto his own feet, “You trying to burn the bunker down?”

Both angels immediately looked sheepish as Balthazar tried to douse the flames and was handed a fire extinguisher by Dean. He took one look at it and threw the metal canister at the flames, knocking over the bowl and spreading the fiery oil and grace mixture, causing them all to step back away, as Cas told them, “We… Kinda tried to revive an angel.”

“Tried?” Dean repeated as he grabbed another extinguisher and pointed the nozzle at the flames, dousing them in the foam. Stopping for the moment when the flames died down, he paused and looked to them both, asking, “Who?”

Both angels looked at each other sadly before Castiel was looking at the altar and replying, “Our sister, Anna.”

Dean coughed at the reply and looked at the two angels, especially Castiel before Sam was asking, “You mean, Anna, the fallen angel, Anna? But why? Michael smote her.”

Castiel sighed and was about to answer when the fire started again, causing Balthazar to pull Dean away as a body appeared on the table, covered in ash and soot and still before the fire went out completely. Gasping in shock, Cas stared at it and went over, calling Balthazar as well before he was wiping away some of the dirt; to reveal their sleeping sister.

“Where the hell did she come from?” Dean muttered, watching as they fussed over her and started to move to the bathroom. Balthazar looked back as they neared the corner and replied, “Where we all go when angels die, Deano.”

"Yeah, and where is that, Balthazar? Cause it sure as hell ain't heaven." Dean called out as the door shut with a click and water started running. Turning from the door, he saw Sam stood there with a mildly shocked look on his face.


	2. Chapter 2

Anna was still as Castiel and Balthazar checked over her and washed the soot off her body gently in the bathtub. Nothing was said as her red hair and pale skin was revealed, along with wings as red as rubies, flecked with purest white feathers. Washing the shampoo off her hair carefully, Castiel paused then looked at Balthazar as a large hand-shaped bruise was revealed stretched around her neck underneath the ashes.

“Shit,” Balthazar muttered when he saw, “What could have caused that?”

Cas shook his head before a loud gasping breath came from between them and water was splashed onto their clothes. Panic and fear came through their grace as they looked at the source, only to find that Anna was awake and trying to get away from them both, water flying everywhere as she tried to get away from the bathtub and the water itself. Fright was the only emotion in her face as she looked around at them, managed to get out of the tub and scoot backwards into a corner, curling up instinctively and immediately. Water and shampoo dripped from her hair as Castiel gently came forward, his hands held up placating but stopped as she hunched up and watched him.

“Anna?” He tried, confusion intermingling in with the fright as he came slowly to her, “Anna, it’s okay. You’re safe here. This is the Bunker, a safe haven for us all.”

Anna tried to make herself smaller as Castiel knelt down in front of her and sat, silently watched her watching him. A soothing aura went into the room as Balthazar opened the door at a knock and spoke to the person outside, peeping in as Anna looked that way and back to Castiel as he held out a hand, reassuring her, “Anna, I promise that we will not harm you. You’re safe here.”

Her wings puffed up slightly and wrapped around her body as he continued trying to reassure the angel in front of him. No sound came from her, yet she listened as he switched to the native tongue of the Heavenly host, Enochian, and repeated his words, holding out his hand still and patiently coming toward her.

She perked up slightly at the change in his language yet still watched him as he came closer to her and gently laid his hand on her wing as she flinched, her face becoming frightened again. Castiel kept on speaking Enochian as he let out the soothing aura and wrapped his grace around her own weakened and newly revived grace, gently stroking and soothing it as she slowly, very slowly, unwrapped her wings, allowing him to come closer and pick her up, taking her back to the bath and putting her back into the water, washing the shampoo from her hair as she curled up again and looked around as Balthazar finally closed the door then smiled soothingly at her when she spotted him and an emotion other than fright and confusion came onto her face, anger.

Balthazar looked surprised at her change of facial expression and smiled again before he tried to come closer and laughed nervously as her wings tried to fluff up again, only for them to be doused in water from the bath. Cas looked at her when she huffed silently, looked at him and saw his raised eyebrows before he looked at Balthazar himself and said, “At least she remembers you, Bal.”

Balthazar nodded, watching the drenched angel as she pulled her hair over her shoulder and looked tired before he was walking forward and kneeling by the bath when she looked at him. Taking her hand, he gently brought it to his cheek as she clenched it and swallowed as he whispered, “I’m so sorry, Anna. I wanted out of heaven and faking my death was the only way I could, without actually Falling.”

She kept on looking at him as he spoke, water draining away when he pulled the plug, Castiel moving away and grabbing a couple of towels to dry her off with as she shivered. Lifting her into a bridal hold as he wrapped her in a towel, Balthazar shushed her as she moved and gave a quiet sound before her head was laid on his shoulder while they were taking her out and into an open bedroom and laying her on the bed, swaddled in the towels as they dried her off and Castiel brought over some pyjamas for her to be dressed in.

Anna kept watching, her eyes growing heavy as she was dressed, her brothers kept talking to her soothingly as they worked before Balthazar disappeared, leaving her with Castiel as he sat on the bed near her and held her hand gently when she looked at him.

“I can't believe that it actually worked,” he whispered, looking ecstatic, his thumb stroking the back of her hand. “I'm really glad you're back, Anna. It's been too long since I last saw you.”

Anna gave a squeeze of his hand when he looked away and actually looked calmer when he looked back to her. Her face was a wary calm as she tried to sit up in the bed, wincing slightly as her muscles protested and wobbled against the movement and she flopped back into the pillow, huffing slightly. Cas watched her and gave a small smile before he helped her with sitting, holding her close when she started to fall sideways toward the bedside table and brought her back onto the bed. All the while, she kept silent, happy to listen to the Enochian that Cas spoke, often switching to English when he felt like she needed to hear it. It was a moment they didn't want to end as a knock came on the door and Sam's voice echoed through, asking, “Cas… Is everything alright in there?”

Cursing himself as Anna shifted and looked to the door, Cas shushed her quietly and got up, making sure that she was secure and saw that her first expression that had made itself known again, and went to answer his best friend. Opening the door, he saw that both brothers were stood there, looking worried. He looked back at Anna as her pajamas rustled, he noticed that she was straightening them out as best she could and looked back to the Winchesters, “She's a bit wary, guys, but at least she's awake.”

Sam gave a small sigh of relief and nodded, looking back as Balthazar came over with a tray of food and a mug of tea, just as Castiel said, “Anna won't know that you... Don't forget, it was the apocalypse when she…”

Dean stopped his friend there, holding up a hand and interjecting, “We know, Cas. I hope she gets strong and we see her soon.”

Castiel nodded and let Balthazar through with the tray before he retreated into the room himself and turned around, shutting the door to lean against it.


End file.
